


And The Socks to Match

by kingvandam



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Dom Roman Reigns, Daddy Kink, Dom Roman, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: When Roman lets a certain kink of his slip Dean takes full advantage.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	And The Socks to Match

**Author's Note:**

> some more crossdressing dean for you all!!   
> actually super fun to write so enjoy!!

Dean wasn’t really sure how it came about. One night Roman just seemed to let it slip. It’s like Roman hadn’t even noticed he’d said it. Like Roman didn’t notice he let a pretty big kink just slip out of his mouth. Since that night Dean’s been on the hunt. If this was what Roman was into then he was going to at least have a little fun with it. Few things were as fun as messing with Roman. So Dean went on the hunt for a few things. First was the easiest to find. Knee socks. He just got a black pair figuring it’d be easiest to find item two in a matching color. Second item got him a few looks. It was a black satin slip, probably meant to wear to bed. Meant for women to wear to bed but a kink was a kink. Third thing was the most important part. The lace panties. He picked up a vibrant pink pair that were similar to how his hair looked at one point. Secretly he hoped Roman would get the joke there. 

Getting the items were only step one. Step two was finding the perfect day to do it on. On the Monday coming up Roman had five important business meeting scheduled on the same day. Bingo. Roman was always stressed after one or two, but five? He’d be done for. That was prime time for exposing and exploiting a big and somewhat hidden kink. At least in Dean’s eyes it was. So that’s what he set out for. Monday afternoon came and as he expected Roman sounded exhausted over the phone. Everything was going to plan. Dean had decided to already be dressed for when Roman got there. He had to admit that the dress felt pretty nice. In fact it all felt pretty nice. He felt pretty sexy and he looked it too if you asked him. They would have to make this sort of a regular thing. 

“Dean?” Roman called out as he walked through the front door. 

“Be right there,” Dean called back. 

Roman had taken a seat on the coach, undoing his tie a bit and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. Dean peaked around the corner before tiptoeing out and hopping onto the couch. Dean was on his knees facing Roman whose face was priceless. Exactly what Dean had been going for. This was exactly as Dean had planned it. 

“Um, Dean?” Roman swallowed hard. 

Dean grabbed the bottom hem of the dress with his fingers, “Wanna see what’s underneath?” 

Roman just eyed Dean cautiously. Dean who responded by lifted up the dress to reveal the hot pink panties. 

“Like it?” Dean asked in a sickenly sweet tone. 

Roman didn’t even respond with words. Instead he opted for pinning Dean to the couch, arms above his head. While he had Dean down he took a moment to look him over with hungry eyes. Dean just looked up at him with a smug grin. 

“See something you like daddy?” Dean teased. 

“Where’d you get this idea?” Roman asked as he continued to look him over. 

Dean shrugged the best he could in his current position, “Slip of the tongue.”

“Best slip of the tongue I’ve ever had,” Roman used his free hand to rub along Dean’s side, “Should probably bring you into the bedroom huh?”

Dean shook his head, “There’s lube behind the cushion.” 

Roman reached behind the cushion and sure enough, lube, “Should know you better by now.”

Dean smiled up at him as Roman let go of Dean’s arms. Dean tried to move them but Roman just pinned them back in place and told him to stay put. For once Dean actually listened, wanting to let Roman have his fun. Roman kept his attention on rubbing the fabric of the dress along his sides. Only after a moment pulling the dress back up above his waist to get a good look at the panties. Roman licked his lips and brought a hand down to cup Dean’s dick imprint through the lace fabric. Dean let out a small gasp in return.

“God you’re beautiful,” Roman murmured. 

Roman slid his hands underneath Dean, hooking his fingers underneath the fabric and pulling the panties down to expose only his ass. After he had the panties down Roman hooked Dean’s legs up over his shoulders. Dean just kept his hands where he had been told to keep them, letting Roman manhandle him into place. Once Dean’s calves were resting over Roman’s shoulders Roman popped open the cap to the lube. Roman coated two of his fingers in lube and worked one into Dean’s entrance. Roman thrust the finger in and out slowly. He wanted to take his time and enjoy what he had in front of him. 

Roman’s one finger soon became two. With two fingers thrusting into Dean Roman clasped his hand back around Dean’s wrists before leaning down for a claiming kiss. A kiss that had Dean smiling into it. Everything was going to plan and to say Dean was glad he went through with it would be an understatement. Roman sucked on Dean’s bottom lip, ignoring his own erection tenting in his pants to focus on prepping Dean. It didn’t take Dean very long to start squirming underneath all of the nice sensations and attention. Roman was kissing along his jawline and sucking a mark into his exposed shoulder. 

“Daddy hurry up,” Dean whined, not trying to rush Roman but also looking for his own relief. 

Roman let out a small laugh against Dean’s skin, “If you insist baby boy.”

With that Roman pulled his fingers out of Dean and sat back up. Finally Roman undid his belt and unzipped his slacks. When he pulled his cock out it was at full attention and leaking precum. Quickly he coated it in lube and pressed it up against Dean’s prepped entrance. They had passed the need for condoms months ago and Dean was more than thrilled about that right now. Slowly Roman began to press in, trying to savor every second. 

Thrusts were slow at first. Just a steady rhythm. Dean would try and speed them up but Roman would grab his hips and hold him still. Roman wanted to keep the pace slow and truly savor it. It wouldn’t be long though before his own needs got in the way. As Roman looked Dean over again a primal urge went through him and he started thrusting even harder and faster. Each thrust had Dean’s head hitting the armrest but neither seemed to care. Roman’s thrusts increased with each one both in speed and intensity. 

It wasn’t long until they were both close. Roman taking advantage of his grip on Dean’s hips and pounding into the smaller man relentlessly. Roman chased his own orgasm. Feeling something hot and tight in his core before he was spilling over and coating Dean’s insides with cum. When Roman finished riding out his orgasm he puled out of Dean and watched as his own cum dripped out of his boyfriends ass. Gently Roman fixed the panties back into place and set Dean’s legs down gently.

“I didn’t get to cum,” Dean whined.

“Shh I’m getting there baby boy,” Roman said as he pulled Dean upright. 

With Dean leaned up against him Roman reached into the panties and started stroking. The strokes matched Roman’s thrusting rhythm from before. Slow and gentle at first but quickly evolving to hard and fast. Each stroke brought Dean closer to relief. Dean wasn’t sure what he was saying but he was sure he was begging. Dean was cumming into his panties the second he got the command and he wasn’t embarrassed to admit that. Soon enough and Roman had pulled out his hand leaving Dean to sit in his cum soaked panties. 

After a few minutes Dean was the first to speak, “I’m gonna go change.” 

“Nah you can wear that for a little longer. We’ll call it a punishment for going behind my back,” Roman kissed the top of Dean’s head.

“That’s not fair,” Dean whined.

“Never is baby boy. Never is.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
